Joans' devastating death
by the blackest white
Summary: Joan is known as the cut wife. Vannessa was closer to the 'witch' than how she was depicted in the show.


Vanessa Ives X Joan Clayton

The looming glow from the towns torches could be seen through the stained windows. Shouts of profanities could be heard from all corners of the cottage, it was seeping in through the cracks.

The towns people were angry, the Nightwalkers have stirred their lies and deceptions throughout the land. Resulting in the hunting of the cut-wife.

"Please my love they are outside! Hide! I beseech you!" Vanessa was frantic, grasping her older lover tightly fearing she'll never feel her again.

"Darling, I cannot! I must go, they'll kill you too if I don't. they'll burn down the cottage and you will have nowhere to reside." Vanessa held on tighter, delving into Joan's hawk like eyes and seeing nothing but love and admiration for her.

"You have been brave young one. But its time I have borrowed and I must give it back." She leaned in and kissed Vanessa on the cheek, even in a moment like this she still respected Vanessa' boundaries and concerns.

"Joan there must be something we can do!?" Looking heart broken, she swept her eyes across the expanse of herbs and ailments to find a solution for this. To save her.

She reached for her face and turned it towards her "quit your sniffling."

"Your sisters can be stopped! I'll see to it they are delayed in their horrific ways" That meant killing her sisters, she would allow it, but this is not at all the right moment.

Joan sighed "I don't see a way out of this now, I need to face my fate decided by those low life parasites." She turned her back to Vanessa in effort to keep the tears at bay, she succeeded.

"Do not weep for me, my angel, I will see you again, in the next life. Trust me, I will return." In response to that, Vanessa spun Joan around back to face her so quickly that Joan momentarily felt dizzy. Then Vanessa pressed her lips against hers, hard. The desire, the heart break, the love poured into the kiss. Joan returned the kiss in equal passion and vigour. Lips and tongue melding tasting like lavender and mixed herbs, embracing each other. Vanessa has her hands supporting the older woman's face and Joan's arms are wrapped around her lovers' waist and back, gently but firmly supporting her spine and shoulders. The heat rising in her told her they must stop now or they will both die.

Joan had to maneuverer hands to rest on Vanessa's' belly so she could purposefully nudge her away. Vanessa left Joan's lips with a small whine.

"I love you."

"And I you, now tie your hair back, you will look better presentable girl." Joan smirked cheekily but it disappeared when she gazed upon her young ones' face. She knew it was time.

Joan and Vanessa walked out the entrance of the cottage to face the riot provoked by Joan's sisters.

The mayor of the town who was accompanied by his deputy and the pastor of the church. Also surrounding him were the frightened and confused towns people. He spoke in a loud clear voice, "We have resolved you to be guilty of necromancy, and being in league with your master, The Devil. As it was before in gods own time, let it be so now." Joan and Vanessa stood there silently.

Hoping this was all just a nightmare.

A town citizen, no older than 19 picked up a heavy looking object from the ground and thrust it towards the witch. Joan was struck with a rock, sending her stumbling backwards.

Vanessa cried out in shock and hurt, almost feeling the pain her lover attained. "No!" repeated as the towns people started to drag Joan towards a tree. Vanessa was also detained. "No! No! No!" Vanessa screamed many times until one of the men holding her struck her to shut her up.

As her lover was still dragged to her death, the witch was struck in the face again, this time from a different villager.

Vanessa screamed a painful scream, and she was struck upon the face again by one of the men who held fast onto her limbs to prevent saving Joan.

Joan was struck by another stone, being hauled to her death. The townspeople cleared a bigger path.

Shackles and chains were bound to her wrists which were hanging from her own tree. In the dark of the night, the tree looked dead.

Vanessa struggled against her captors, desperate.

Joan was hoisted up just above the ground only her toes touching the ground to keep her from spinning and then doused in hot oil? By bucket loads. She closed her eyes. The oil covered her in a think sludge, the towns people only had one intention for the 'Cut-Wife', to burn her.

Vanessa cried harder.

Joan's eyes opened from underneath the black sludge to gaze at Vanessa. Silently sending her passion and love and her will for her to be quiet; fear of them hurting her.

Vanessa tried to hold her tears.

The woman who Joan had helped with an abortion not so long ago, approached her almost slow motion like with a torch intent on lighting her aflame.

Joan let go of a single tear.

The woman dropped the torch and it set Joan alight, she writhed and gasped as the flames licked at her skin under the oil.

The onlookers stared in hope the witch will be over with.

The flames burning the soul out of her, Joan stopped moving and became lifeless. Her face now unrecognisable. The smell of burning flesh wafting through the air.

Vanessa cried harder, cursing all who attended this execution within her mind.

Some of the group dispersed but the pastor removed something from his coat and approached Joan.

The pastor heated a branding iron in the shape of a cross, in the flames of Joan's body.

He then stalked over to Vanessa, his face eerily calm.

"Go on child, scream for me." The pastor taunted Vanessa.

And he branded her. Searing her beautiful skin. She did not scream; the pain was too intense.

With tears in her eyes and a broken heart, she was left there.


End file.
